pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Fat Kid Battle
Synopsis Elizabeth and Dragonet encounter Kim Jong-un who is visiting Alola while they are walking home from their appointment. She challenges him to a battle, but loses horribly and forfeits due to Dragonet passing out. But when Kim Jong-un throws two conjoined baby Ninja Dragonets in Dragonet's face and tells her to kill them, she keeps them. Transcript Elizabeth was trying to calm her little fish down before she had the test. The poor fish was crying and whimpering like a puppy. Elizabeth: Calm down. I'm here with you. ... Later, she was walking home. Suddenly, she saw Kim Jong-un. Dragonet: Is that Kim Jong-un?! Kim: Bow down to me at once! You shall call me the Dear Leader. Elizabeth: No! Dragonet screamed and hid behind Elizabeth. She was afraid he would find her weakness and kill her. Kim: What's wrong, idiots? Elizabeth: Nothing! I challenge you to a battle! Dragonet: But I'm tired. I just had a blood test. Elizabeth: Nevermind, I regret saying that. Kim: Oh no you don't. You are not leaving until you battle I, the Dear Leader. Elizabeth: But she's tired! She'll pass out if she battles! Dragonet: Fine. I'll do it. Elizabeth: Are you sure? You look pretty tired. Dragonet: I'm fine! Elizabeth: Okay. Kim sent out his Salamence. Compared to it, Dragonet was microscopic. Elizabeth: Dragonet, use Dazzling Gleam! This should be easy. Or not. Salamence flew out of the way, causing Dragonet to smash right into the ground. He then used Flamethrower and melted her blade, burning her. Elizabeth: Dragonet! Are you okay?! Kim: Haha! Looks like you're losing! Dragonet suddenly passed out since some of her blood was gone. Elizabeth picked her up and ran home crying. ... Later, the poor fish was nursing her babies when suddenly, she was conked on the head by something. She opened her eyes and saw (what appeared to be) a baby Ninja Dragonet with two heads. Dragonet: What the hell is this?! Am I seeing things?! ???: No. Kim: I found this anomaly at the shelter. Kill them. Dragonet: No! Whatever this baby Dragonet even is, I won't kill them! She pulled out her blade and stabbed Kim Jong-un, forcing him to retreat. She was still in shock from what was thrown on her. Elizabeth: Those look like conjoined twins. Dentooth: It's when two identical twins who didn't fully separate share one body. They're often separated, but those two look too fused to be separated without killing them. Dragonet: What are your names? Indie: I'm (struggles to pronounce) indee-gow, but everyone calls me Indie. Zurie: I'm... I think it's Azure, but I like Zurie. Dragonet: Where is your mommy? Is she here? Indie: *Sniff* No. She didn't want us and refused to let us eat because we're stuck together. Dragonet: You were rejected by your mom?! Zurie: Yes. But who will take care of us then? Dragonet: *Deep breath* I could be your mommy and you can be my babies. I'll adopt you. Indie and Zurie: Really?! Dragonet: Yes. Zurie: Okay. You're officially Mommy now. (several hours later, they confront Kim again) Akeno: Let me fight in your place, Dragonet. You watch the twins, kay? I know he's using Salamence! Kim: BOW DOWN TO ME AT ONCE! I AM THE DEAR LEADER, LITTLE GIRL!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED THOSE TWO CONJOINED TWINS BY NOW! Dragonet was hiding behind Elizabeth's leg as she watched. Her anxiety made her afraid of being accidentally hit by a move. Akeno: We'll use two Pokemon, and it's a double battle. My choices are these two. (Kim chose Salamence and Glalie). Akeno: I knew he'd choose Salamence, but Glalie? Rotom scanned the entries. Rotom: Glalie, the Face Pokemon, an Ice type, and an evolved form of Snorunt. It creates ice armor for protection from airborne moisture. Akneo: Milcery, Darumaka, let's go! Akeno called out Milcery and a white Darumaka. Kim: Oh crap, a Fairy-type. Sugar: Mommy, if I'm pink and cute, why am I hurt by Dragon moves and why am I weak to Fairy moves? Shouldn't I be immune to Dragon moves? Dragonet: Sugar, you aren't a Fairy-type. You're a Water and Dark type. Kim: I'll make the first move. Salamence, use Flamethrower on Darumaka, and Glalie, use Ice Beam on Milcery! They fire their attacks. Akeno: Dodge it! Both of you. Milcery and Darumaka swiftly dodges the attacks with relative ease. Major events *Dragonet has a battle with Kim Jong-un and loses. *Dragonet adopts conjoined twins Indie and Zurie as her babies. *Akeno has a battle with Kim to avenge Dragonet's defeat and wins. *Akeno is revealed to own a Milcery and a Galarian Darumaka. *Akeno's Milcery is revealed to know Dazzling Gleam, Acid Armor and Draining Kiss. *Akeno's Milcery evolves into Alcremie, and learns Decorate. *Akeno's Darumaka evolves into Darmanitan, and is revealed to have as Darumaka and as Darmanitan for its Ability. *Akeno's Alcremie is revealed to have the ability to Gigantamax. *Akeno's Alcremie is revealed to have for its Ability. *Elizabeth witnesses Gigantamax Alcremie for the first time.